


Faith

by THw



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 01:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19488466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THw/pseuds/THw
Summary: 百分之百引起基督教信徒不适！！！！！！严重不适！！基督教的还是别点了！！！





	Faith

“当——”  
沉稳古老的钟声响起，惊起钟楼的群鸟飞起。  
——还有一个小时就要举行弥撒了。  
神父穿着宽大的黑色袍子站在祈祷室的一角，双手交叉叠握放于胸口，虔诚地祈祷。  
——直到脚步声逐渐靠近他。  
他似没察觉地依旧双眼紧闭，薄而淡粉的嘴唇轻轻吐出几个字:“结束后，你走吧，离开我，离开主。”

来者同样身披黑袍，在蜡烛隐隐绰绰的光芒下，凌厉的侧脸带着漫不经心的笑。

他倏地上前，唇贴着托尼的耳边低喃:“离开你？不可能。”

声音轻而冷，仿若来自地狱。托尼睁开了蜜糖色的眼眸，瞳孔震颤着。肌肤的寒毛一根根竖起，似在警示着什么，警示他必须逃离。

可是他不能。

也许在留下这个少年时就是个错误。相信了少年是来朝圣的一番说辞。也许这个少年从开始就不是主的信徒。

他带着薄茧的指尖从袍子探了进去，一寸寸抚摸神父的脊椎线，淡淡道:“我本就不是主的信徒，我只是你的信徒。”

托尼想要抗拒，想要挣扎，却像被荆棘禁锢的鸟，无法展翅。他沉迷于青年指尖带起的快感和热度，似被抛掷于海洋，他只有一介孤舟，无助的漂浮。

“唔……不行，这里、这里是祈祷室，是在主的面前，你不可以——”

“我不可以？”彼特的声音笼上一层博怒，带着沙哑的磁性，他抓着托尼的手来到他的跨间，极为色情地舔着神父的耳垂，嘴角上扬道:“我有什么不可以的？”

隐在宽大袍子下的性器已经硬挺到烫手，耳边是炽热的熟悉的气息，托尼呜咽了一声彻底软在了青年的怀里。

“啧？看来你也并不是那么的不想要嘛……”他的手划过带着薄汗的胸膛，握住了男人也半勃起的阴茎，上下撸动。轻轻抹去铃口的情液，将手指放置到托尼眼前，彼特危险又顽皮地轻笑着:“噢……您还是没有看上去那么不想要，对吗？”

无助的神父迷迷糊糊的，脑子仿若一锅米粥被缓缓搅动，脚趾蜷起，快感和刺激、背德感从尾椎袭上来，一路噼里啪啦的在神经末端炸开来。

不，不能在这……

不能在主的面前。

他手挥舞了两下，却被箍住，彼特轻松地抵住男人的手腕，唇凑到男人唇边轻轻地吮:“别急，神父。”

彼特单膝跪地，唇下移，撩起碍事的袍子随手把末端团了团架在一边，专心地舔弄托尼同样硬挺的性器。

他仔细地舔过柱身的脉络，一遍遍的描摹。坏心地只将头部含如口中，舌尖卷过铃口，带走溢出的黏液，犬牙微微摩挲着最脆弱的地方。托尼被这样侍弄的呜咽出声，只能断断续续的呻吟。

神啊

求你按你的慈爱怜恤我  
按你丰盛的慈悲涂抹我的过犯  
求你将我的罪孽洗除净尽  
并洁净我的罪  
因为我知道我的过犯  
我的罪常在我面前  
我向你犯罪

他蜜糖色的眼眸被逼出泪水，小声呜咽。  
彼特微微一顿，接着给他来了个深喉，吞吐他的性器，伸手刺激他的囊袋。

托尼沉溺于欲望的海洋，亟不可待的挺了挺腰，试图把自己的性器送入温暖湿热的口腔中，却被彼特坏心的不肯满足。烛光的摇曳下，他泪眼朦胧地，仿若看到了恶魔张开了双翼。

彼特舔弄着托尼的马眼，一边探手向着股沟的地方而去。修长的指尖轻松探如昨晚疯狂一夜后依旧春水泛滥的穴口。

他吐出了性器，缓慢撸动，就是不肯给托尼一个痛快。虔诚的信徒勾着微笑向他的神父道:“您很湿呢，是不是一直等着我来操你？”

托尼几乎站不稳了，穴口松松的，甬道急切地包裹彼特的手指，温热的触觉让他笑了一声，因过分隐忍的声音而显得磁性且沙哑，他轻咬了咬托尼的喉结，说:“想不想要？”

小胡子男人只能溢出几声极轻微的呻吟，拧着眉心也不说话。

彼特蓦地烦躁起来。

每次都是这样！

每次！

他皱起眉头，唇角的弧度却越发地大，信徒倏地抽出手指，抠挖神父的马眼，撸弄着性器。他睁开眼睛闷哼了一声，就这么射了出来。

“……”

“您还是不愿意接受我是吗？”恶魔低语道，身后的翼张开。

“那就把你操到接受我。”

“唔哼。”他只能无助的呻吟，嘴唇轻颤，低低地一字一句道:“主，请……嗯……”

话还未完，就被青年顶入的粗大性器给弄碎于口中，他被架在十字架上，双手被缚住，两只腿不受控制地缠上彼特的腰际，发间被薄汗打湿，嘴里吐出令人迷醉的蜜语:“嗯……唔嗯。”

湿热的甬道紧紧包裹着彼特粗大的阴茎，每一寸都在吸附在上面，紧致得彼特闷哼了一声，随即环住托尼的腋下，但还是把他固定在十字架上。

小胡子男人泪眼朦胧，双颊还泛着一丝情欲的潮红，因甬道被顶开而呜咽了一声，随即头软绵绵垂到了彼特的肩上，没什么力气地咬住淡粉的唇角。

抽出一小段性器，再照着先前性爱的记忆狠狠抵入他的栗状腺，几次顶弄便感觉到耳边的呼吸加重。

彼特微微一笑，随即开始大开大合，每一次顶胯都精准地擦过前列腺，顶到那处，引起托尼无法忍受后的呻吟。

粗壮的性器每一次的抽插都带着点狠劲，他边顶胯边抚着托尼的发璇真诚地问:“father, 我对你的淫欲和执念这么重，您会原谅我吗”

他颤抖着身体怒瞪向他，殊不知此时他眼角的红痕和脖颈上的吻迹实实在在地是青年的标记，瞪视的目光也在半空中化作了一团棉花，只会催的他情欲更加旺盛。

他眼眸噙着泪水，张了张唇想要说什么脏话却又因栗状腺被顶弄而说不出话来。

“唔，不回答吗？”彼特恶意地笑了笑，恶魔最喜欢做的就是玩弄别人。他伸手握住了托尼高挺的欲望，在他耳边轻声呢喃:“不回答，不许射噢。”

“呜……你他妈……”

“嘘——father 是不许说脏话的呢，回答错误。”彼特捏住了托尼的前段，边狠狠地操干着他的穴。

“呜——操……你的……主……请您原谅……呜呃……”  
被捏住前段的感觉难受到爆炸，一面沉浸在欲望情欲的海洋里无法自拔，一面又被人堵住了出口。他羞耻于自己的淫荡，又忍不住沉沦于肉欲。背德感和羞耻一并涌上来，拼凑成他嘴里的话。

彼特轻蔑地笑着:“你求主也没用，主不能救你。你只能求我，father 。”

情欲从神经末端开始爆炸开来，一路窜到了脑干，使他无法思考，跟着情欲的指使行事。

“我……”他把头埋入彼特颈间细若蚊呐地说:“please ……求求你”

而彼特却像是听到了圣音，轻笑着放开了手，下一刻托尼就射了出来。

黏浊的精液顺着他的肚子下滑，一路流窜到大腿根。彼特再次闷哼了一声，狠狠擦过栗状腺后射在了托尼的里面。

“唔……弥撒……”  
他已经神志不清，胡乱地低喃道。

彼特微笑着把他的衣服放了下来，又理了理身上的衣服，唇边的弧度就像是恶魔的狞笑。

“就这样去做，不准清理”


End file.
